The present invention broadly relates to artificial surgical joints and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a plastic hip joint socket for adhesive-free installation.
Generally speaking, the plastic hip joint socket of the present invention is intended for adhesive-free installation and comprises a socket body having an outer surface and two anchor plugs protruding from the outer surface.
The present invention is a further development of and an improvement on the hip joint socket intended for adhesive-free installation according to the Swiss Patent No. 544,544. The present invention thus relates to an artificial hip joint socket made of plastic material and comprising two preferably substantially parallel anchor plugs or pins protruding from the outer surface of the socket.